Love Square
by ValentineBaby95
Summary: You think they're innocent? Huh? The whole love square going on is just by accident, yeah sure. They've got this whole thing planned out in their own mind.Quinn/Rachel and Finn/Puck and Rachel/Puck and Finn/Rachel and Finn/Quinn and Quinn/Puck.


I feel like writing a one-shot tonight because I'm in a terrific mood. Like a wonderfully amazing mood. Maybe because there's snow on the ground and no school tomorrow. Ahh, the joy of life. Haha. This idea just hit me, like after I wrote the pairing out.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee...or the characters.

Pairings: Faberry and Fuck and Puckleberry and Finchel and Fuinn and Quick

Summary: You think they're innocent? Huh? The whole love square going on is just by accident, yeah sure. They've got this whole thing planned out in their own mind.

Puck likes Rachel who likes Finn who likes Quinn who likes Puck who likes Rachel who likes...well you get my picture. They all love each other...at least I THOUGHT that's how the love square went.

You know that's what they show. Finn dating Quinn and all, who was pregnant and then finding out the baby was Finn's, which led him into Rachel's arms. But it was a ll a lie. It was a sick little lie. No one knew though. They were good at that much.

None of us noticed the roll of Puck's eyes when he acted so in love with one of the girls and no one noticed the disgust in Quinn's eyes when Rachel was all over one of the guys. They all knew, I guess, in their own ways, what was going on.

Let me guess, you still don't understand what I'm talking about? Well it's simple here, let's use Finn and Rachel together for an example.

Puck was dating Finn who was using Rachel as a cover up while she dated Quinn and used Finn as a cover up, both couples knowing the secret.

You get it now? Good, let me just explain a little more before I actually confront them, or maybe let their secret remain...well, a secret. Guess you can help me on that one huh? I didn't believe it at all myself at first. I figured I just saw something that was a joke, had Rachel not walked in with Quinn.

Finn was underneath Puck, who's hands were roaming his body on the stage as Finn kissed back, perched on his elbows lightly. Their lips moving together in perfect harmony, and I'm pretty sure Puck's tongue was shoved in Finn's mouth, but whatever. Not my business.

At first I just thought Finn was cheating on Rachel, which was fucked because she's a nice annoying girl. Anyway, my mind completely flipped when she walked in and they pulled away to look at her, greeting her as she glared at them lightly. Quinn by her side.

"Listen, me and Quinn need to get to my house and YOU promised me a ride yesterday." Finn had groaned and looked to Puck who was smirking lightly.

"How about you listen, Me and Finn want to fuck just as much as you and Quinn, but we had to wait for YOU to get here. Stuck in the bathroom stall again Berry?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Wait...wasn't that an excuse she used a few days ago when Quinn and he walked in late to glee?

"Is that you're business?" Quinn put in. "And looks like you got pretty far up there?" Finn had laughed lightly.

"Not even, come on, let's get out of here." I could only watched shocked as Puck helped Finn off the stage and kissed his lips, the four leaving, both couples – now Quinn with Rachel and Finn with Puck – left hands finding their way to each other or to back pockets. I could see Puck's grin as he whispered something to Finn who might've smirked back, but did lean down, kiss Puck and nod as he pulled away.

That wasn't the only time I've caught them either. I've caught Rachel and Quinn in the library. Rachel had been pinned to the bookshelf as Quinn kissed her, then kissed her neck, but pulled away as someone walked over and left the row.

There's been numerous times, Finn and Puck in Puck's car, Quinn and Rachel in the hallways, Puck pulling Finn into an empty classroom, all in the choir room. It's surprising no one else could see it. I'm assuming another member has caught them too, they aren't that cautious about it. No one's called them out on it though, which is weird, maybe they know I know, or something, because it was when I was singing that it happened.

You know how that goes? No? Well everyone's focused mainly on you, and as I sang I saw Puck slip his hand into Finn's who just smiled and closed his hand around it, I saw Rachel's head fall onto Quinn's shoulder and Quinn's head rest on Rachel's. It shocked me and I stumbled over my words but no one noticed though, which was good because I don't really want to out the couples. I just brushed it off anyway. It was cool.

It makes me wonder though, did Finn know Puck had slept with Quinn, did Quinn know Finn kissed Rachel. The only other time when they were surrounded by people was at a party. It was a glee party, so it was so boring, but Puck had sneaked in alcohol which I then found out the reasons for.

The party had started out as Finn and Rachel, Puck and Quinn but ended as Puck and Finn, Rachel and Quinn. No one had noticed because they were all really drunk and then they ran out before the couples got any farther. I had stayed sober, slightly tipsy though. Puck was holding a beer in his hand as Finn kissed him on the couch. I was shocked that no one said anything.

Which made me wonder if every one knew EXCEPT me, but that's not possible. No one knew because no one was looking at them. They were all off doing their own things like stupid retards. It was funny when they all snapped over and jumped. Finn must've done something amazing because Puck's beer hit the floor, smashing on contact and he gasped.

"Fuck, man, you're drunk." Finn had muttered, not to sober himself as I hid the smile behind my fist. Yeah and you're smart. No one paid attention though as they went back to whatever they were doing. No one wondered where Rachel or Quinn were, mounted on the wall, making out. Quinn's leg on Rachel as they kissed and moaned. Rachel kissing Quinn's neck every so often.

It was only me and a four other kids as Rachel had lost Quinn's pants and Finn and Puck started to get more intense, falling onto the floor at one point. Then we were gone, I was the first one out, so not needing to see both couples fucking drunk out of their mind. I'm wondering out Rachel's going to explain that.

'Yea but dad, you're gay why can't they bang on the couch when they're wasted and I can't get pregnant this way. We all love each other.'

I couldn't help but laugh, they really did need to out themselves, at least to us. Then maybe they could show a little more love with each other in glee club. None of us have a problem. In fact I'm pretty sure, Finn and Puck were the two with the biggest problems with this. Which is kind of reasonable, how else hide it than acting like you're not to happy with it. I'll admit it, they all do make an adorable couple -Rachel and Quinn, Finn and Puck – and as hot as it may be to sneak around, they obviously love each other and might as well be able to show that.

Maybe I should tell, or maybe I should just pretend I don't know, like I did with each and every other encounter I ran into. All of them love each other and sure being their friends we have the right to know but being their friend I have the right to keep the secret about how they love each other...

Which brings me back to my first statement, it's all a show Puck liking Rachel who likes Finn who likes Quinn who likes Puck...but they all really do love each other. Finn loves Puck and Puck loves Finn, Rachel loves Quinn and Quinn loves Rachel. They just don't feel comfortable telling yet, so for now Puck will date Finn who will use Rachel as a cover up while she dates Quinn and use Finn as a cover up, both couples knowing each other's secret.

Haha, I love it!

I could possibly write another chapter of them actually being outed now that I think about it, but I'd need to know who we'd want to out them and who's POV this was from.

So if you want anyone specific let me know

Now, off to bed for me, because if I stay up any longer I will die!


End file.
